The process of warping or beaming yarn ends requires aligning numerous individual yarn ends, referred to as yarn ends, so that the yarn ends travel alongside each other to form a yarn sheet moving in a substantially plane path, and then winding the yarn sheet to produce a warp beam. The yarn ends may be drawn from individual yarn packages on a creel, or may originate from a previously-prepared warp rope. Details of warp beaming in general are well known to those skilled in the art.
During the warping process, the yarn ends pass through a comb to align the yarn ends on the yarn sheet with predetermined spacing between each yarn. After leaving the comb, the yarn ends making up the yarn sheet are drawn across a carrier roll and then are wound to form the beam. During the warping process, individual yarn ends can become crossed between the comb and the carrier roll, for example, when the warper is stopped or is accelerating the yarn sheet. The crossed yarn ends often remain crossed as wound on the beam. Those crossed yarn ends often break when the yarn sheet is unwound from the beam for subsequent processing.